This invention relates to an illuminated syringe tip and handpiece assembly, and more particularly to an illuminated syringe tip and handpiece assembly in which a disposable syringe tip is used to transmit light from a light source on the interior of the adaptor to the oral cavity of the patient to provide illumination for the dentist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,071 (Davis et al.) discloses a disposable dental syringe tip made of plastic material. This patent also discloses various adaptors that can be used to attach the disposable syringe tip to the handpiece of a three way dental syringe assembly. The disclosure of this U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,071 is incorporated herein by this reference. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,206 (Davis et al.) contains additional disclosure relating to adaptors for use in three way dental syringe assemblies and the disclosure of this U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,206 is also incorporated herein by this reference.
The use of disposable plastic syringe tips has become quite widespread in light of the serious concern about the rising incidence of communicable diseases such as hepatitis and acquired immune deficiency syndrome. Dentists are taking extreme care to prevent the transmission of germs (viral or bacteria) from one patient to the next. The plastic syringe tip receives air and water under pressure. By operation of the air button and the water button on the handpiece, the dentist can direct water, air or a combined air/water spray into the patient's mouth for whatever dental procedures are required.
It is desirable to also supply light into the oral cavity to assist the dentist in performing necessary dental procedures. Most dental operators have an overhead lighting system with reflective surfaces that help concentrate the light on the patient's mouth. However, the dentist will often stand in the path of the light which minimizes the effectiveness of the overhead light.
Various dental tools have been provided with a light source to assist the dentist during various dental activities. For example, a typical dental drill will include a fiberoptic bundle that transmits light from a light source to the end of the dental drill which allows the dentist to provide light directly to the area in which the drilling is occurring. Representative of this technology are the disclosures shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,085 (Mosimann) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,924 (Woodward).
Dental syringe tip handpieces have also been provided with a light source to illuminate the area into which the air and/or water are to be sprayed. Representative of these devices is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,612 (Weber) which shows a fiberoptic bundle disposed down the center of a metal syringe tip assembly. A light bulb acts as the light source and is disposed in the interior of the handpiece. The syringe tip used in the disclosure of the Weber patent is a metal, non-disposable syringe tip which must be autoclaved prior to use on the next patient.
Prior to the present invention, however, there have not been any disposable syringe tips provided with a light source to transmit light to the oral cavity. Dentists using disposable syringe tips would have had to rely on the ambient overhead lighting systems, used in the dental operators in order to see in the oral cavity of the patient during use of the air/water dental syringe tip handpiece.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a useful source of light that can be transmitted into the oral cavity of the patient whenever the dentist is using an air/water dental syringe tip handpiece.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a light source at the end of the syringe tip on the interior of the adaptor that holds the syringe tip in the dental syringe tip handpiece. Light from the light source is directed into one end of the syringe tip and carried along the length thereof. At the opposite end of the syringe tip, the light radiates from the syringe tip and can be used to illuminate the oral cavity of the patient.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a dentist will be able to illuminate the oral cavity using the same instrument that he is using to supply air, water or combined air and water to the oral cavity of the patient. Any dental procedures that require use of the air/water dental syringe tip handpiece will be more easily, safely and effectively carried out because the dentist will be able to see exactly where in the oral cavity he is working.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description.